


Rencontre

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [236]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All Human, Alternate Universe - Mob, Childhood Friends, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: Hi! I love your writing! If you’re still taking prompts: Klaroline as childhood friends/crushes and Klaus’ family is part of the mob. Klaus eventually takes over as mob boss, but Caroline never knew and now they’re adults. Thanks!!!
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [236]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

When Caroline bumped into an old friend at a bar, she didn’t exactly expect the night to end in a car chase. Clutching at the safety handle above the window, she couldn’t help but snap, “Wherever we’re going, can we get there in one piece?”

“Relax, sweetheart, Josh is a very capable driver.”

“I wasn’t yelling at him, I was yelling at you!” Klaus’s brow furrowed at that. “You’re the one who has crazy henchmen after you!”

His head canted to the side in acknowledgement, but he seemed otherwise at ease. “Technically, those were federal agents failing yet again to embarrass me with a toothless arrest. I’m saving them the paperwork.”

Oh, she felt faint as she sank back into the seat. “Those were cops.”

“There was a reason your mother never liked me,” Klaus joked, though he seemed concerned at her sudden withdrawal. To be fair, they’d been having a good time reconnecting - before two goons burst into the alley where they were…reconnecting. His hand settled on her shoulder, warm and heavy as true promise he gave. “You’re safe with me.”

But she shrugged him off, her arms crossing protectively over her middle to earn precious inches of personal space. “I’ll believe it when the car slows to a reasonable speed limit,” she scoffed. “And I want an explanation, preferably with a strong drink.”

The dimples she remembered appeared, even as he folded his hands with a tense grip. “That can be arranged, love. I’m happy to oblige.”

Yeah, that’s what she was afraid of.


	2. Excités

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: smutty sequel for rencontre please? this scenario is really intriguing

Caroline slipped out of the guest room feeling like a thief in the night, despite the morning sun streaming into the house as she crept down the hallway. Maybe it was the car chase or her childhood friend turning out to be some kind of mob kingpin, but the whole thing was really messing with her mind. She was on high alert for anything to come around the corner as though the agents they’d dodged the night before were going to bust in at any moment.

When she found the kitchen, though, the only one waiting for her was Klaus. Wearing only his shirt she borrowed to sleep in, she kind of would have preferred to face the whole FBI. “Morning,” she greeted, aiming for nonchalance. “Is there coffee?”

He politely kept his eyes on her face, even though he definitely got acquainted with her legs outside the bar before sirens bore down on them. “On the counter, sweetheart.”

“Thanks.” Once she poured a cup and took a bracing sip, she forced herself to meet his intent gaze. “So, do I get to go home at some point today?”

With a chagrined wince, he nodded at his phone. “I have some…friends watching your place to see if any law enforcement try to make contact. I want to make sure they didn’t catch your name, and it’s the quickest way to find out.” Glancing down, she watched as he licked his lips. “I didn’t mean to disrupt your life.”

His expression was so earnest, and he was just unfairly pretty - she couldn’t find it in herself to blame him. “I think it’s safe to say there had to be some unlikely planets to align for last night to happen. And thanks, for not leaving me to become a person of interest in whatever case they’re building against you.”

“I wish I could say it was a selfless decision, but that would be a lie,” he admitted. 

Her brow arched. “Is this how you get all your girls to stay over?”

Oh, his eyes burned with mischief at that. “You sound jealous, love. I usually aim to be more inviting, but needs must and all that.”

She twisted a bit as she stood there, considering. “I’ll be here a while then today.” It wasn’t a question.

Klaus was slow to shake his head. “Can’t risk sending you home just yet. Why, have something in mind to pass the time?”

Another long sip of her coffee, but she didn’t look away from him. “Only if you aim to be more inviting.”


End file.
